


Bound By Love

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bending (Avatar), Bondage, CEO Asami Sato, Canon, Dildos, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls in Chains, Hair-pulling, Ice Chains, Kinky, Lingerie, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Ribbons, Sato-Cock, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Stress Relief, Switching, Taking Turns, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After yet another long day at Future Industries, Asami returns home to her apartment... to find her beloved Korra waiting for her with a surprise that will no doubt make her evening and make the stress-filled day worth it. (Korrasami, Canon, Smut)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	Bound By Love

It had been a long, long day at work for Asami. An investors meeting, not to mention having several more meetings related to Future Industries latest line of Sato-mobiles it was developing for the new Earth Kingdom states. Meeting after meeting, each one tiring Asami out more than the last.

At least now, she was on her way home, home to where she would hopefully be in the arms of her beloved Avatar. She felt bad for not even giving Korra a phone call during her lunch break. But she would hopefully be making it up to her now as soon as she walked in through the front door.

Asami pulled her car up to the apartment, climbing out and walking to the door. Being the rich heiress she was, she owned multiple homes, but the penthouse apartment she shared here with Korra was slowly becoming her favourite. It was intimate and cosy with a big couch in the living room for the pair of them to cuddle up and listen to the radio.

"Evening, Ms. Sato," said the doorman, opening the door.

"Evening, Liu. How's the wife?"

"Oh, doing well. She wanted me to tell you thank you for the dumplings, they were delicious."

Asami smiled. She was glad she was as good at baking as she was fixing and tinkering. Maybe she'd even get good enough to bake a cake for Korra's birthday when it came up.

"Glad to hear it. Have a good night."

"You as well," he said with a wink

 _Huh. What was with that wink?_ Asami thought. Liu wasn't one to wink at her in such a manner. She shrugged it off and got into the elevator. It soon arrived at the penthouse and Asami walked in through the front door. Home sweet home at last.

Taking a deep breath and then hanging up her jacket, Asami wondered where Korra. She was obviously home, since she saw Naga sleeping near the fireplace. She never went anywhere without her favourite Polar Bear Dog. Walking over to the big pup, Asami stroked her fur softly.

"Korra you here?" She asked.

"Up here!" Korra called down in a cute voice.

Asami tilted her head to figure out where Korra was calling to her from. Korra's voice was coming from the bedroom on the second floor, their bedroom.

"What in the world are you doing in there?"

"You'll see!"

Asami walked up the stairs, a big smirk on her face. Just what was her beautiful girlfriend up to. Something devious and playful no doubt. As she approached the door, she thought about what it could be. Maybe Korra was going to surprise her with a gift, flowers or even chocolates.

She opened the door and... her jaw dropped.

Korra... was completely naked on the bed, her legs spread and her lower lips dripping wet. Her gorgeous muscles were on full display, the light of the room illuminating the Avatar's nude form like the divine being she was. She had her hands crossed behind her head, wearing a confident smile.

"Hi."

Asami blushed bright red. "Uh...hey."

"Surprised?"

"...very surprised."

Her girlfriend still grinned, letting one of her hands trail down to her belly button, her fingers dipping into the small channels between her six beautiful abs. She was teasing Asami greatly, exploiting her lover's attraction and desire for her warrior's physique.

"So...are you just going to stand there or come over here and do something?"

Asami cheeks glowed red. Her mind was still completely lost in all the many things she wanted to do to that beautiful body and for Korra to do to her. Sure, it wasn't a romantic surprise like flowers, but Asami didn't care. Korra was giving herself to her and this was just the reward she deserved for slaving away through that long day at work.

"I... I want you to fucking destroy me with that body."

Korra nodded with pride. "My pleasure." She then grabbed Asami's collar and kissed her deeply, powerful lips pressing against her lover's own. Her hands wrapped around Asami's neck as she continued kissing her, having been craving the taste of Asami's lips.

Her beloved moaned, groaning softly as Korra then pulled her down onto the bed in a swift, powerful fashion. Whimpering, Asami felt Korra pin her down to the bed and kiss her more and more. She surrendered completely to her love.

With her great strength, Korra took off all of Asami's clothes, gazing down at the naked woman beneath her and smirking in delight. She'd been waiting for Asami to get home for so long and now she was all hers to do with as she pleased.

"God you're so hot, 'Sami," she murmured.

Asami blushed. She was so used to being complimented by everyone else on how beautiful she was, but Korra was the one exception. She felt unworthy that such an amazing woman as Korra would put her on such a pedestal of beauty. And yet, Korra loved her anyway.

Korra leaned down, gently squeezing her breasts. They were large and soft and easily malleable in Korra's firm hands. As she squeezed them tighter, she smirked at Asami.

Her girlfriend whimpered, looking up at her lover.

"What do you want, baby?"

"Could...could you use those chains?"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Korra bent down and kissed her forehead, promising to do her best to make Asami happy and as pleased as she could possibly be. "Remember the safe word?"

"Raava," Asami recited, the word rolling off her tongue beautifully.

Bending the elements once again to her whim, Korra formed chunks of ice around Asami's wrists. The weight of the ice was already immobilising to Asami, before Korra hen then formed links between them, chains of ice connecting each of the chunks of frost together.

Asami was now tied down to the bed and completely at Korra's mercy. She struggled in the binds, testing them. Korra knew how to entrap her well.

Korra breathed as she climbed atop Asami, kissing her. Her lips captured Asami's again, the fire nation woman humming soundly as Korra kept kissing her, cupping her cheeks.

The heiress moaned, letting Korra slide her tongue into her mouth and threading fingers through her hair. Such force and passion were welcome to Asami. She loved Korra being rough and tender with her, allowing her to let herself be free with her.

As Korra pulled away, she tilted Asami's head upwards with her fingers, pressing her chin upwards. She gazed hungrily into Asami's lustful eyes.

"You look sexy like this. I think I should tie you up like this more often."

Asami purred, gazing upwards. She was lost in the sight of Korra's beautiful eyes... and as she glanced down a little, she caught yet another wonderful glimpse of those perfect abs of hers. With muscles like that, why would Korra need to be the Avatar? She could probably lift a mountain if she put her heart into it.

Bringing Asami's attention back to her face, Korra kissed her again. "Now your pussy is mine, you adorable fire ferret."

Staking her claim, she kissed Asami's breasts, travelling downwards. With every kiss, she inched closer and closer to her prize. Asami was deftienly wet by now. She could smell the scent coming from her beautiful, wonderful sex.

The tied-up Asami shivered from the cold touch of the chains and Korras beautiful cool lips. She was eagerly awaiting for this foreplay to be over and for the real action to begin. Desperation filled her, the desire to release herself all over Korra compelling her.

Finally, she watched Korra reached her destination, her smooth, wet folds. Gently, Korra started to eat her out deeply, cupping Asami's folds around her mouth as her tongue slid into her.

Asami groaned as she watched Korra bury her head into her folds, purring lustfully. The avatar was such an expert in the art of pleasuring her. Perhaps to her, it was another art of bending. Bending Asami completely to her whim.

She tried to move, but the chains made of ice wouldn't budge. She was completely at Korra's mercy and she adored that. The sight of Korra eating her out was extremely arousing to her. Asami spent all her days being in charge and telling people what to do. Now was the reverse of that, the chance to break free from those chains while being encased in Korra's.

Arching her hips upward with the accompanying rattle of chains, Asamiblushed, moaning and feeling herself grow warmer inside with the intense heat. Korra was clearly using her firebending as well to turn up the temperature in the room.

Korra slid her tongue into Asami as well as her fingers. The scent of her lover's sex was amazing. She was going to utterly destroy Asami's gorgeous slit. Her tongue entered Asami again, growling into her flesh, making Asami gasp lovingly.

Asami wished she could wrap her legs around Korra's neck and pull her as close as she could. But the chains prevented that and in a way... she liked that even more. There was no way she could take control of this and that was relieving for her. It meant Korra could do whatever she pleased.

Lovingly, Korra licked and started to suck on Asami's clit. Her mouth tugged on the small, wet bead glistening between Asami's folds and teasing that most sensitive of regions. She knew how happy and aroused this was making Asami, bringing her close to that orgasm she desperately wanted.

Asami gasped. "HOLY FUCK!"

The Avatar kept going, watching as Asami's face turned various shades of red as she tasted her gorgeous slit. The wetness and the scent from it were overwhelming to her. She sighed deeply as she tasted more of Asami's divine flesh.

"That is what I'm doing," the Avatar said with a smirk

Moaning more, Asami felt a sensation start to rise within her form. Korra had brought it out of her, with ann that teasing and pure wonderful licking. She felt her wave begin to form, rising up and ready to come crashing down any second.

"Korra, I, oh, fuck, I'm going to-"

"Go ahead. Come for me, beautiful."

Asami gasped and then she came, squirting over Korra. The juices flowed out from her folds, the small jet of fluid landing on Korra's face. Happily, Korra licked up the juices, tasting her well-earned reward. She grinned at Asami, glad to have made her finish.

Her lover groaned softly, still spent from the orgasm and yet... it didn't look like she'd been fully satisfied from such a great pleasuring.

"More..." She then whimpered.

"You want more, baby?"

Asami softly nodded, whimpering needily for Korra to please her again.

As Asami wanted, Korra climbed atop her soulmate, melting the chains with ease. Though Asami's hands and legs were now free, Korra was still pinning them down with her great weight. She gazed into Asami's eyes for a moment, smiling lovingly at her.

There was nothing she loved more in the whole world than making Asami happy.

Within moments, Korra then kissed her hard, nipping at her bottom lip. She deeply kissed Asami, feeling her breasts lovingly, teasing them. She moaned into Asami's mouth, tasting every moment of their beautiful, passionate lover's kiss.

Lustfully, Asami now wrapped her arms around those scarred and broad shoulders, digging her fingers into her flesh. She pulled Korra close, accepting every inch of her kiss. She let Korra slide her tongue into her mouth, allowing it to explore as much as she wanted.

"Mmm!"

Pulling away, Korra then situated herself so that their respective wet centres were touching. The minute their clits touched, both moaned, Korra shivering slightly. Then Korra took her girlfriend's leg and brought it up to her shoulder, opening Asami more

Asami just stared as Korra pleasured them both passionately, rubbing their folds together tightly. Her great strength drove the forces of pleasure between them, Asami moaning in delight by the second as Korra kept thrusting them together with a hand wrapped around her waist.

Korra forced herself forward, biting her lip. She hadn't scissored Asami in quite some time and she'd forgotten how wonderful it felt to use those amazing leg muscles to please her girlfriend. Her hands and tongue were good, but in her opinion, her legs were seriously underrated.

"Yes... fuck yes!"

The avatar grunted. "Come on Asami...!"

Moaning sweetly, Asami was utterly in Korra's control as she pleasured them both. She didn't want this to end, didn't want Korra to stop making her feel so good. She barely could open her eyes, her gaze still locked onto Korra's beautiful face.

"Unh, Korra! I, ah, b-bite me!"

"How hard, baby?"

"Hard!" Asami cried.

Korra did just that, biting into Asami's neck. Her teeth dug into Asami's spine, the hand wrapped around her also digging into the beauty's skin. She pulled Asami close and tight, sucking on a deep bruise in that elegant, swan-like neck.

And Asami came shuddering, wailing in love as her juices flowed from her folds, hers and Korra's bodies pressed together as the avatar still scissored her. Asami panted, slowly recovering from the immense surge of her orgasm.

And then she realized Korra hadn't come

Korra was still thrusting herself onto Asami, working her muscles to the brink. She gasped and squirmed and yet, her orgasm didn't seem even close. All that effort to make Asami happy and Korra hadn't taken care of herself. Asami would soon see to that.

"Here let me... help," Asami insisted, reaching upwards and sliding her fingers into Korra. She slid them between the slit, curling them within.

Taken by surprise, Korra looked down, moaning heavenly, as Asami slowly started thrusting back towards her. She could sense the determination in her eyes, the want to return the favour to her, to please Korra just as well as Korra pleased her.

The avatar felt the surge rising inside of her. She was close and Asami knew it. Asami's fingers pumped their way through her folds quickly and lustfully.

And then Korra came as well, her juices flowing like a waterfall, gushing all over Asami's hands. She cried out lustfully, her eyes briefly taking on a white glow. When the orgasm faded, she fell on top of Asami, feeling a hand stroke her back as she lay down on Asami's soft breasts.

"There there..." her love cooed.

Korra smiled, before she closed her eyes, passing out from exhaustion.

xXx

When she awoke, Korra felt herself lying down on her stomach. She wasn't sure what was going on, but as her eyes opened a little more, all was revealed. She was still on the bed... but she found her hands were behind her back, tied up with ribbon.

She tried to move, but the chains prevented her from doing so. She panicked for a moment, wondering what had happened. Had someone broken into her's and Asami's apartment and taken her prisoner? She was still too weak to use her bending, meaning for the moment she was helpless.

"W-What's going on?"

"Oh you're awake, dearest," a seductive voice cooed.

Korra paused for a moment, recognising that alluring voice. "'Sami?"

Two hands gloved in black cupped her cheeks and tilted her head up. Korra then saw Asami standing behind her, wearing a sexy black and red outfit with gloves, a corset and long stockings. A delightful smirk was on her ruby red lips and she was gazing lovingly at her with those emerald eyes.

"You gave me a lovely surprise," Asami stated. "I should repay you in turn... you know you like me dominant."

Relieved, Korra relaxed. She had nothing to be worried about. There was no harm going to come to her or Asami and plus, Asami was wanting to please her and make her happy. How could she refuse such an offer? Not to mention the sight of Asami in an outfit like that was completely irresistible to her.

"Spirits yes..." Korra sighed.

Asami grinned. "Good... because I've got a custom Sato-cock that's waiting for your pussy."

Korra gasped, as she felt the size of the long slide into her from behind. It pressed into her folds from the rear, making its presence known. The side made Korra aroused instantly. She whimpered, wanting the entire thing inside of her.

Firmly in place, Asami started to thrust Korra, grinning delightfully as she heard the Avatar moan blissfully. She rode Korra, hands firmly on Korra's rear and squeezing it with every push she made. Each thrust made Korra moan more and more.

"Holy shit, I'm glad you make those!"

"Made it just to please you," Asami cooed, thrusting the length into her. She had to agree with Korra. The Sato-cock was one of her finest inventions, a creation of hers that brought joy to both her and Korra whenever they used it. Part of her considered putting it into mass production, but then she did like the idea of keeping it between herself and Korra, something only they could use.

Asserting her dominance, Asami kept pounding her lover senseless. She squeezed her rear tightly and reached down and even groped her breasts. Korra grunted as Asami then firmly tugged on her hair. Asami knew how much Korra loved being rough like this.

And Asami loved it when she got her turn to be dominant. It was her way of rewarding Korra for all the care and love she'd shown her, her way of giving thanks to all the good the Avatar had done not just for her, but for the world at large.

"Now whose at whose mercy now?" Asami cooed with a lust-fueled grin on her face, as she kept thrusting the custom made member into Korra's beautiful folds.

"YOURS!" Korra groaned, as she took in the length that Asami had presented her with pride. She felt her asscheeks spread wider as Asami pushed herself into her, her lover grinning in delight at how wet and flustered Korra herself was.

The heat rushed over Korra, sweat forming on her brow with every great thrust Asami made. She panted, wanting Asami to make her climax again, to remind her that she belonged to her and only her. Her beloved, beautiful Mistress Asami.

Asami knew Korra needed this release. All that duty and responsibility, to have it be taken away and be dominated by her beautiful girlfriend was intoxicating to her. She looked over at Korra's face, seeing her eyes roll into the back of her head. She was adoring this.

Shoving the cock in deeper, Asami also squeezed Korra's gorgeous breasts. Asami laughed, her voice low and warm like chocolate. "I'm glad I have a willing participant to help me test my toys," she breathed bending down and pinching at her dark mocha nipples

Korra shivered. "Yes... keep going, Mistress!"

With great strength, Asami pulled on Korra's hair and the ribbons she'd tied her hands up with, pounding her senseless. "You're mine Korra... all fucking mine..."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Korra gasped, moaning in delight. She then shut her eyes, and an all too familiar light appeared behind her eyelids.

Her beloved Asami kept pounding her harder, thrusting the cock as deep as it would possibly go. Her hands groped Korra's breasts and rear as hard as she could, greatly increasing the amount of pleasure that Korra was getting. "You are mine, slut!"

"Yes... fuck I'm your slut Asami!" Korra moaned. "Make me come... please fucking make me come...!"

Asami grinned, keeping the pressure on Korra's rear. Oh, she was definitely going to make Korra come. In fact, she was hoping she could make Korra scream to the spirit world and back. She tightly kept pounding the Avatar into submission.

Korra squeaked, gasping as she felt the tip of Asami's member press against her wall. She was teetering on the edge of that great abyss, trying to ride on the edge of the upcoming wave as much as she could. Asami really knew how to make a pleasure toy.

"Good pet," Asami cooed, thrusting and groping the beautiful woman.

And finally, Korra felt her orgasm build and build until she couldn't hold it in any longer. She closed her eyes tightly, begging silently for Asami to make her release... and release she did. Her wonderful fluids squirted everywhere as Asami made her finish, Korra calling out her name loudly.

Panting heavily, Korra felt Asami reach over and kiss her soft lips, grinning as she did so and slipping a bit of her tongue into her mouth.

"Well done, my love," she cooed with a smile.

"Can you... untie me?" Korra asked. "I wanna cuddle you."

Asami did that, then wrapped her arms around Korra, snuggling her. Korra purred, as Asami then spooned, her, holding her close and pulling out the member. There was no need for it now. It had served its purpose and Korra had been well and truly pleased.

"...ah, that was good."

The heiress laughed. "I agree. Think we woke up anyone?"

"Yeah... but it was worth it."

xXx

**Author's note:** I dunno about you, but I've really been in the mood for some Korrasami this week. Mainly due to the fact Korra and Asami's VAs read the first Korra comic together hehe. Anyway, here's some smut that took me way, waaaaay too long to fucking edit that it needed too. But I do hope you enjoy it!


End file.
